Sobre un viaje
by Linz Hidaka
Summary: El día de Rin iba de mal en peor y sin una manera de escapar ¿Qué podía ocurrir para salir de aquella situación?


**Saluditos, esta momentánea resurrección es para publicar este regalo para Noebell, por parte del evento navideño de la comunidad Swimming Free! en Livejournal. Noebell, espero sea de tu agrado, todo resultado de mi habilidad para torturar a Rin jeje, amo a ese chico.**

**Disclaimer. **Free! Iwatobi Swim Club no es de mi propiedad.

**Sobre un viaje**

Rin no quería ir, si se tratara de una actividad del equipo lo comprometería a asistir, y sin embargo, a pesar de no ser una actividad obligada, ahí estaba, en un tren rumbo a un sitio que desconocía a un hotel que desconocía aún más. Podría alegar que era la lluvia del verano que lo tenía fastidiado, nunca le había gustado el paisaje gris que las nubes provocaban, de otra forma era imposible explicar el motivo por el que estaría dispuesto a soportar la charla imparable de Nitori, en últimas fechas toleraba y agradecía su amistad, pero ello no justificaba que tomara como normal la incesante habla de su compañero de habitación. Además, existía algo peor que Nitori, aun peor que la perspectiva de estar varios días con la sola compañía de Nitori, mucho peor que aquella tarde en que Nitori y Nagisa hicieron equipo para fastidiarlo –aunque lo negaran— y a ese algo no podía mandarlo a volar como a veces hacía con el chico.

– Ya quiero probar esos baños termales, que buena idea tuviste, Nitori-kun – el capitán Mikoshiba se había agregado en cierto momento a su excursión, si tan solo su compañero de habitación no fuera tan emotivo se habría mantenido con la boca cerrada y no hubiera llegado a oídos del capitán el asunto del viaje.

– Pensé que sería una buena idea para relajarse antes de las competencias – no necesitaba romperse la cabeza para comprender a quien querían relajar.

En un momento dado del camino se debatió entre cometer un asesinato doble o correr hasta el ryokan(1) y desear que ese par se perdiera en el bosque. Lamentablemente no contaba con un arma homicida a mano y solo Nitori conocía el camino. Tendría que haber aceptado visitar a la familia durante las vacaciones en el momento en que Gou lo invitó.

– Rin senpai, capitán Mikoshiba, es por aquí – un día tendría que preguntar como un lugar tan apartado lograba mantenerse a flote, ni siquiera contaban con aparcamiento, lo cual comprobaba que Nitori no mintió cuando dijo que tenían que hacer el resto del camino a pie, puntos a favor de su compañero.

El ryokan estaba cerca de un riachuelo, Nitori había mencionado que los baños aprovechaban el agua termal de un onsen(2) cercano. Por fuera la fachada lucia señales de descuido, el letrero que anunciaba los baños termales tenía tiempo que requería un cambio, estaba tan manchado y quemado por el sol que solo alguien que ya hubiera estado ahí podría decir lo que suponía decía este.

– Tiene la pinta de ser muy antiguo – Mikoshiba robó su oportunidad de hacer un comentario, aunque el suyo era más amable, puntos a favor para el capitán.

– Les aseguro que el interior está mejor – entraban justo en ese momento.

– Si no estuvieras riendo nerviosamente puede que te lo creyera – mencionó con escepticismo, dejando atrás al chico. Si por fuera estaba descuidado, el interior era un contraste total, no sería una posada de lujo, pero estaba conservado perfectamente, incluso el recibidor lucía acogedor – nada mal – murmuró lo suficiente alto para que Nitori lo escuchara. Y Nitori pudo soltar el aire que contenía cuando Rin le dirigió esa media sonrisa.

– Ah, voy a pedir nuestra reservación – dijo Nitori apresurado cuando notó que tenían varios minutos en la entrada.

– Su cabeza está a punto de explotar – mencionó Rin entretenido mientras estiraba los hombros, Mikoshiba se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de la recepción después de dejar sus zapatos en el recibidor.

– Es divertido, pero deja que respire un poco, se va a pensar en serio que no te gusta el lugar – estaba a punto de dirigir unas cuantas palabras cuando escuchó una voz que venia del fondo.

– Puedo comerme tripe ración después de ese baño...

Era su imaginación.

– … una vez cuando entre en uno público y yo…

La piel se le erizó, la voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca y en menos de unos segundos lo tuvo ahí, en frente, con una cara de alegría tal que le pronosticaba síntomas de asfixia en unos momentos.

– ¡Rin-chan! – su predicción se volvió realidad cuando un efusivo Nagisa le regaló un abrazo, atrás lo seguía Rei, quien solo esperó a que el rubio terminara con su arrebato de emotividad. En otros momentos la tolerancia era una habilidad adquirida, pero la experiencia también le hablaba de dos bocas que no pararían de hablar alrededor suyo. Un Rin descansado lo toleraría y disfrutaría, pero el Rin que tenían presente solo deseaba dos cosas, meterse en el agua caliente y después descansar – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

– Yo soy el que quiero saber qué hacen aquí– exigió retrocediendo cuando Nagisa lo soltó, era mejor prevenir el próximo ataque de Nagisa.

– Gou hizo que participáramos en una lotería, el premio era el hospedaje en unos baños termales – respondió Rei.

– Cierto, Gou-chan hizo que Haru-chan girara la ruleta – agregó Nagisa emocionado.

– ¿Resultó ganador? – incluso a Mikoshiba le interesó la historia.

– Desafortunadamente, no, obtuvo un premio menor.

– Si no ganaron el premio ¿Qué hacen en este sitio? – preguntó Rin intrigado.

– Gou estaba tan decepcionada que decidimos hacer unos trabajos de medio tiempo – Rei lo decía orgulloso, Rin se imaginaba que en parte quería restregarle eso en la cara, se llevaban bien, pero desde su primer encuentro no conseguían quitarse del todo aquella competitividad.

– Hace poco que comenzaron las vacaciones de verano, tienen que haber trabajado duro.

– De hecho reunimos muy poco en la primer semana – Makoto fue quien respondió, llegaba por el mismo pasillo del que habían salido Nagisa y Rei – al final Amakata-sensei nos regaló la estancia en este ryokan por nuestro esfuerzo en las practicas.

– ¿Entonces, Gou-kun está aquí? – la euforia de su capitán solo significaba el aumento de sus penurias.

– ¿Y Haru?

– Ah, sobre Haru, tu sabes que no puede resistirse cuando tiene agua cerca y pues…

– ¡¿Golpe de calor?! – tras escuchar a Makoto, y avisar a sus compañeros que luego los seguía, entró a la amplia habitación que sus amigos compartían, Gou estaba ahí, utilizando un abanico para darle aire fresco a un Haru febril recostado sobre un futón.

– Debí estar más atento, pero no pensaba que Haru reaccionaria igual con las aguas termales – Makoto lucía afectado.

– Pensé que iba a sumergir la cabeza en el agua, se podía notar la frustración de Haru-chan al estar en el agua y no practicar el nado libre – mencionó Nagisa.

– Dejen de hablar como si estuviera inconsciente – gruñó Haru, quitándose la bolsa con hielos que habían colocado en su frente, sentándose a un lado de Gou.

– Haruka-senpai ¿te sientes mejor?

– Debería estar prohibido el agua a esas temperaturas, estoy mejor – no confiando en su palabra, Gou tocó con el dorso de la mano el cuello de Haru, si lo hacía en la frente estaría fresca por el hielo.

– Aun estás caliente.

– Baka, no es adecuado durar tanto tiempo en el agua termal – y para constatar que Haru no estaba del todo bien aún, se sobresaltó cuando notó apenas en ese momento la presencia de Rin.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Rin? – era despistado el chico.

– Vine con unos compañeros, apenas llegamos – respondió dejándose caer a un lado de su hermana.

– Nosotros también llegamos esta mañana, de hecho aún no entramos a los baños, nos acomodábamos en nuestras habitaciones cuando notamos que Haruka-senpai tenía más de una hora sin aparecer – comentó su hermana volviendo con la tarea de abanicar al otro chico.

– Como tenemos parte del día en esto nos estábamos poniendo de acuerdo para ver quien cuidaba de Haru mientras el resto iba a probar el baño – y por como lo decía Makoto, aún no se ponían de acuerdo.

– Aquí están, Matsuoka, ya dejamos nuestras cosas en la habitación – anunció Mikoshiba entrando, ya vestía una yukata, a veces envidiaba su energía – ¿Qué dicen de entrar todos a los baños termales? – dijo a la habitación completa.

– Vayan ustedes – todos giraron a verlo – tienen más tiempo aquí, yo me hago cargo de esto – inclinó la cabeza hacia Haru, su "esto".

Compartieron una expresión de culpa colectiva por su sacrificio, pero eso no impidió que en menos de diez minutos solo estuvieran Haru y él solos.

– Oh, por fin – suspiró de alivio mientras recargaba su espalda en la pared. No tardó en sentir la mirada interrogadora de Haruka – deberías de recostarte.

– ¿Me utilizaste de excusa? – Rin arqueó una ceja, incapaz de creer a Haru tan perceptivo, aunque tenía que recordar que en la primaria era más observador de lo que aparentaba.

– No, si, algo así – a pesar que el tiempo que tenían de volverse a hablar, le resultaba difícil llenar los vacíos, sabía que Haru nunca le reclamaría, pero no podía olvidar el daño que se habían provocado ambos. Estuvo tanto tiempo alejado, le aterraba no conocer al Haruka que tenía en frente – necesitaba algo de calma, Nitori no dejó de hablar en todo el viaje, en eso se parece mucho a Nagisa – Haru asintió, se recostaba nuevamente sobre el futón – ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Aun caliente – regresó el silencio, incomodándolo, Haru fue el primero en romperlo – ¿Cómo era Australia?

– ¿Y esa pregunta?

– Me lo preguntaba siempre después de que te fuiste, antes de esa competencia – no respondió de inmediato, Haruka pareció pensar en lo que decía y después agregó: – quería saber en qué clase de sitio estabas.

– Creo que no era muy diferente a Japón, solo entrenaba, no llegué a conocer mucho de la ciudad en donde estaba – amanecía practicando y volvía a la cama cuando no le quedaba más energía.

Generalmente evitaba ese tipo de temas, cambiaba de inmediato a otro o discutía hasta que se olvidaban de recordarle la amarga experiencia, en cambio, con Haru, era como el agua, las palabras y recuerdos fluían sin atascarse o inundar su mente, era el pasado, y mientras no se dejara dominar, no volvería a afectarle.

– ¿Te arrepentiste alguna vez de la competencia de relevos? – lo tomó por sorpresa

– Yo… – Haru lo miraba fijamente, aguardando la respuesta. A otro podría darle cualquier respuesta, pero con Haru sentía que algo se le atoraba en la garganta cuando estaba por mentir o evadir el tema, la discusión con Rei era un recuerdo que no dejaba de pasar en su mente cada que tenía a Haruka cerca – nunca, jamás me arrepentí – lo había lastimado, alejado de aquello que ambos les gustaba, pero sabía que si aquello nunca hubiera sucedido, aun al día de hoy seguiría siendo un deseo constante.

– Quería que te quedaras – reparaba en que era la primera vez que estaban solos desde la reconciliación con sus amigos, el viejo equipo, y tal vez la fiebre estaba haciendo que se le soltara la lengua al otro chico.

– Deberías dormir, cuando despiertes te sentirás más fresco – le colocó la bolsa de agua fría procurando cubrir sus ojos, los hielos se habían derretido para ese momento. Haru parecía que iba a decir algo, intentó quitar la bolsa, pero Rin detuvo su mano y la regresó a un costado – me voy a quedar contigo.

Tal vez no fue una mala idea aceptar el viaje, no si podía aprovechar esos momentos en los que Haruka no rechazaba esa mano que aun tomaba la suya, la que incluso apretaba diciendo de manera muda el "no te vayas" que años antes no pudo pronunciar.

– Gracias.

A veces Nitori parecía que tenía buenas ideas.

**Fin.**

¿Opiniones?

Un pequeño platillo variado.

**Referencias**

(1) Ryokan. Alojamiento tradicional creado originalmente para hospedar visitantes a corto plazo, en la actualidad su uso está orientado para la relajación de los japoneses y como una atracción turística popular para los extranjeros, la mayoría de ellos cuentan con baños termales alimentados por un onsen.

(2) Onsen. Término utilizado en Japón para referirse a las aguas termales de origen volcánico, ya sea al aire libre en un ambiente cerrado, son unos de los atractivos más conocidos de Japón.

Ambos nombres suelen utilizarse en ocasiones como sinónimos, sin embargo un onsen puede no estar integrado a un sitio de hospedaje, mientras que en el ryokan siempre hablamos de un sitio de hospedaje con aguas termales incluidas.


End file.
